


The Moment

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [4]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequal, bad ending fic, lavender marriage, shadowy government organisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Eerie Advent Challenge prompt from flashforeward/evilinsanemonkey: GoldenThe golden moment. It's what Janet's waiting for.  (happens parallel to A Tale of Two Eeries)
Relationships: Dash X/Marshall Teller, Janet Donner/OMC, janet donner/melanie monroe (past)
Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> and another one bites the dust....thank you to evilinsanemonkey for the prompt!
> 
> turns out i just couldn't keep my grubby little mitts off this au >.>

Looking back, getting involved in her line of work so young was probably unethical. 

The day Janet Donner (now Janet Fitzpatrick) turned sixteen, she was visited by men in suits who wanted to talk to her. Or more accurately, they wanted to recruit her. See, they told her, you have someone that no one else has. Apparently, her little excursion to the Lost Hour had raised more than a few eyebrows. 

The temporal disruption had forced the government's hand, forced them to investigate both her and Eerie as a whole. 

“What about Mars?” She’d asked, because, at the time she still called him Mars and he called her Janey and that was alright. 

“He asks too many questions.” They told her, “You don’t.” 

They’d had eyes on Marshall Teller since he stepped foot into the Bureau of Lost Items, but didn’t consider him a threat. And neither did she, at the time. No one saw him as a threat because he wasn’t. He was Marshall Teller, he was a friend, and a brother and he wasn’t dangerous. 

Later in life, she’d think of that as an insult, but at the time she’d been upset with Marshall for standing her up so she agreed to join them without even really thinking about it. Looking back, that was probably why they asked her so young. As an adult, she probably would have asked for at least a day to think it over before committing. But, she was a child, and she did what children do. Agreed. 

And within the week she was telling people that she was a swimmer when actually she was training. For what, no one was really sure but something. 

She knew what for now. 

She was going to have to kill Marshall Teller. 

But it wasn’t time for that yet. She still had to finish this mission before she could move onto her own personal ones. She had to get out of deep cover, and she was excited for that. Excited to pursue the people she was actually interested in; even if only in theory. Because she was married to her work as much as Joey. 

Joey Fitzpatrick was a good man. If he was nothing else, he was a good man and he was her husband. When he found out exactly what his evangelical preaching family was, a satan worshiping cult that was waiting for doomsday to break open the walls between this dimension and the nearest Hell one. He was also smart because he found a way to get in contact with the bureau that she worked for. They, in turn, assigned their agent closest to him in age to his case, putting her into the deep cover until the doomsday. 

It worked, she was part of the inner circle now. Knew doomsday, knew their plans, knew the whole kit and caboodle. Of course, it only cost her ten years of her life.

And her relationship with her parents to an extent. 

They didn’t like Joey. They didn’t like what they thought he’d turned her into. 

She slid out of bed, setting both of her bare feet onto the wood, and grabbed her cane from where it lay against her sideboard. She and Joey didn’t share a bed anymore. They had for a while but these days, his boyfriend was over more and more and he wanted to sleep with him. Janet wouldn’t begrudge him that one simple pleasure. 

She was happy for him. She’d given up her life, but so had he. He couldn’t break away, couldn’t be with the man he’d been in love with for the last seven years, couldn’t pursue a career in science as he wanted. In that way, they were the same. It was all they could do to hope that someday, eventually, it would be worth it. 

Opening the cupboard, she shoved aside her long, conservative skirts and blouses. She dressed, the tight bodysuit fit her like a second skin. It was tough, but breathable. It was meant to protect her from a variety of attacks, earthly and otherwise. Then, dressed, she left. 

Her base of operations was located about fifteen minutes from the house, but she took the car anyway. Dash hadn’t fucked her up so badly she couldn’t drive, so long as she did it with the other foot. He was an unknown quantity, Dash X. Not in the sense that he was missing. She knew that he’d be at Marshall’s side, probably on his knees. But in the sense that even now, even as beaten down and broken as he probably was, he could easily overpower her. 

She’d learned that the hard way. She was a trained operative, he shouldn’t have been able to overpower her like that, high or not. Clearly, that was Marshall’s influence. But it happened through Dash, and Dash would never disobey his so-called master. Like always, when she thought about dash, her leg gave a violent painful twitch, but she ignored it. 

Using her key card, she entered the building only to use a thumbprint scanner to let her into the bottom floor, behind a bookshelf. Walls of weapons greeted her, followed by even more walls of old books. Back when she was looking for answers, when it couldn’t possibly be Marshall doing this, it had to be demonic possession. It had to be mind control. It had to be alien body snatchers. It didn’t matter now. He just had to be stopped before his crusade to eradicate evil led him to eradicate all of Eerie. 

She knew that she was just waiting for one moment. One moment of clarity from Dash, where he would call her, and tell her what she needed to hear. One golden moment. 

Sitting in her chair, Janet pulled up some of her files on the Teller Affair, or Operation Satchel. Intel suggested that the surges or interference at Chisel’s house were consistent, whatever Marshall was doing in there he was doing it daily. She had a theory that whatever it was involved Dash, and it would be that which caused him to snap. 

She had to stop herself from spying on Melanie. She wanted to, but she respected her enough not to do that. Melanie had broken up with her, not the other way around. Devon might have been on to something, about her fate. 

But until then, she still had a job to do. So she put that away and brought up the plans for doomsday. It was getting ever closer, and someone had to put a stop to it. 


End file.
